


Late city nights

by Levilogy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levilogy/pseuds/Levilogy
Summary: What happens when you go to Erens concert with Jean and tease him?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Late city nights

The club was fully packed. People dancing in each corner, some drinking at the bar and hitting on others, some making their ways to the bathrooms and private rooms while making out. You were there to see your boyfriend perform but he didnt know that you brought Jean with you. I mean theres nothing wrong right? He was just a close friend of yours nothing else. Eren walked towards to center of the stage, fixing his mic waiting for the music to start. You were waiting for your favorite part. The part where you get to hear him.

_**“Oh, I love my city late at night, yeah** _

_**Oh, I love my bitches when they bite, yeah”** _

While he was singing those lines he was looking at you as you nudged Jean for him to actually pay attention since you wanted him to actually get to listen Eren sing for once. You werent trying to brag that you have a talented boyfriend, you just wanted everyone to hear him. His voice matched the song perfectly, as if he was bound to sing it. Once in a while you would look at Jean to see his reactions and you laughed once you saw his face. He was clearly impressed and jealous at the same time. The more you got in the mood the more you started to sway your body to the beat of the song, but sadly it was time for it to end. Everyone clapped and screamed once the song finished. You didnt even see Eren go backstage while sitting at the bar drinking tequila. His face was replaying in your head. The way he was looking at you while singing. The alcohol started to hit your head, and you made a decision which you would never do while being sober. You chose to tease Eren. You knew that there was tension between the two guys and you took that to your advantage. Once the next song started blasting in your ears you took Jean by his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Eren saw that moment but didnt do anything. He wanted to see where this was heading. He was sitting in the back of the bar. He came there right when you and Jean went to the dance floor. People were dancing everywhere, both in sober and drunk states. You started to dance, hands wondering from his neck, to his hair and across his arms. When you tugged on his hair and saw that Jean brought you closer to his body, your eyes started scanning the club and you met those turquoise eyes that never fail to drink you in. You had a large smirk slapped across your face once you saw Eren chug down his drink and come towards you. He’s had enough of whatever you were trying to do. He grabbed your hand and tugged you out of the club immediately. He opened the door of his car for you and went to the other side. Once you closed the door, he started the engine and started driving. “Eren what the fuck are you doing? We cant just leave Jean, and where are we going anyway?”. You were slowly starting to get sober and understand the situation. “Oh so Jeans more important now? Did i miss something? Is HE your boyfriend now?”. He pushed the gas pedal accelerating at insane speeds. “Eren calm down you will get us into a car crash”. You were practically yelling at him now. “Just wait till we go home seems like someone needs a punishment”. He said gritting his teeth. Since he was driving fast you held onto the door out of fear. You got to your shared apartment in seconds. You saw Eren take his phone out of his pocket and text someone. Once you saw the contact name “Horseface” your eyes darted to his thumbs clicking on the keyboard. Your heart started to beat faster once you saw his text message to Jean. “Sorry about that bro, you can come to our place now if you want to”. If whatever you thought that was going through Erens mind was correct, you are in big trouble. The moment he opened the door and you got inside, he didnt give you time to take a deep breath as he grabbed your hands and held them above your head. “Now tell me, do you want Jean hear you scream or will you keep quiet?”. The moment you opened your mouth, his lips crashed against yours. You have never seen Eren be this aggressive and impatient with his movements. His kisses were messy but full of lust and passion. You heard him groan in frustration and grabbed you by your waist and put you on his shoulder to go towards your room. You started punching him to let you go, but you got a slap on the ass as an answer. You got inside and Eren put you down on the bed. You leaned back on your hands and eyed Eren up. “What was that for?”. You cocked your brow at him. He came closer to you and held your chin. “Tell me what you were doing with Jean then i’ll answer your question”. His thumb grazed your bottom lip. You cleared your throat and his gaze went from your lips to your eyes. “Seriously Eren? We’ve talked about this. He’s just a friend nothing else”. You were clearly trying to avoid the question in every way possible. “You didnt answer my question. Now open up”. He said forcing his thumb inside your mouth. Instinctively, you started sucking on it, while keeping eye contact. He pushed down on your tongue signaling you to open your mouth. He spit in your mouth and pushed your jaw back, closing your mouth. You rolled your eyes and got up. You grabbed the door handle, looked back at him and flipped him off while saying “fuck you” and went out of the room. You went back to your living room just in time for Jean to knock on your door. You opened the door and greeted him apologizing for Erens actions. “Do you want anything to drink? Maybe snacks?”. You went into your kitchen to grab a cup for Jean. “Water nothing else. Thank you”. You handed him his cup and sat next to him. “Again im sorry for what happened in the club i dont know what got into him”. Jean shook his head while laughing. “Its nothing honestly. I think hes just being protective. Hes scared he’ll loose a beautiful girl like you”. Eren came back from your shared bedroom and sat next to you. “I hope you didnt get pissed off in the club im sorry something serious happened”. Yeah sure something serious. Seems like Eren getting jealous for no reason was serious now. You kicked his leg slightly, making him look at you. You had that “are you fucking serious right now” face which made Eren get slightly frustrated. The night went by fast. You watched movies together, played some games on your switch and just layed there together scrolling through tv channels to find something interesting. Once Eren saw that Jean was sound asleep, he got off the couch and went to the back of your kitchen where you had a secret cabinet filled with drinks and other things. You didnt realize that he came back a piece of paper and a little packet in his hand while you were trying to find something interesting to watch. The moment you saw what was in the packet, you knew what Eren was doing. You let him do his thing, roll up the weed in the little piece of paper to make a makeshift cigar. You were slowly analyzing his movements, the way his fingers were rolling up the paper and bringing it up to his mouth only for him to lick the edge of the paper and maintain eye contact with you. He knew that his gaze drove you wild. In any situation his look always made you melt. Maybe it was those dark turquoise eyes that seemed endless, maybe the lust filled in them. He lit up his lighter and took a deep breath in, taking in the smoke. The only times Eren smoked was when he was tensed up. It was the only thing that let him relax, let his mind free to run a mile a second going to and endless road of nonsense. He loved it. Feeling free and at peace. He exhaled the smoke making circles varying in sizes. You were mesmerized by him, by his nonchalant and laid back presence. You looked back at Jean who was on the floor practically snoring. Once you were safe that no noise on this planet could disturb him from his sleep you scooted closer to Eren, looked at him with those puppy eyes of yours asking him to let you sit in his lap. You let your hands hook around his neck, letting your head fall into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. You started drifting to sleep when Eren started rubbing circles all over your body, starting from your shoulder blades going south to your thighs. Those tiny, innocent movements stirred you awake and sent shivers straight where you needed him the most. You shifted slightly rubbing against him unintentionally. His breath hitched at the friction and he stopped his movements. You looked at him and saw his blown out pupils, which were practically begging to fuck you right then and there. Eren looked back at his friend and he remembered the way you were dancing on him, causing anger to fuel inside of him. He pushed you back letting you fall on the couch, him on top of you. One of his hands went to your mouth, muffling your gasp, while the other slid down your curves. He leaned down to your ear and said “Remember that i told you to keep quiet ok babygirl”. He started kissing your ear, nibbling and licking over the areas he’s kissed. He started going down your neck, to your jaw and then to your collarbones, leaving dark purple hickeys on his way. His hands wondered down to your thighs then up, playing with the waistband of your skirt. You were about to take it off but you were cut off by Eren. “Keep these on, you look so gorgeous in them”. His eyes were burning holes into your skull, mouth inches apart from your throbbing pussy. He kept eye contact while taking your underwear off with his teeth. The moment you felt his tongue lick a strip and suck on your clit, your eyes rolled back, pleasure soaring through you. Your hand flew to his hair, tugging him closer to you while you bit down on the other one, desperately trying to muffle your moans. “You taste so sweet god i wanna fuck this pussy so much right now”. He growled against your clit, sending vibrations up your spine. Your eyes shot towards Jean, scared that you woke him up but he hasnt moved at all. Thats what it looked like to the naked eye, but he was fake sleeping. The moment he heard Eren go to the cabinet he was half asleep, then when he realized where things were heading he faked sleeping. He always wanted to hear your moans, see your back arch and see those emotions on your face that you had underneath Erens touch. He wished he could just open his eyes and see that beautiful scene in front of him but he was scared. Scared to lock eyes with you and regret everything. Once you pulled your skirt up to see Eren, Jean opened one of his eyes. He was astonished when he saw you. Chest rising up and down fast, your heavy breathing, your lust filled eyes, the way you tugged on Erens hair hard when he hit that spot that made your head spin. The scream that left your lips and the way you threw your head back. He could’ve cummed right then and there. He cursed under his breath, hand going down to unzip his pants. You heard something and took a look at Jean. When you saw him, a devilish smile crept up on your face. “Fuck Eren i need your cock inside me now, please”. You said that while looking at Jean dead in the eyes. As your moans got lauder, Eren lifted his head up and looked at you. “Look at you, do you want everyone to hear how good im making you feel? Do you want Jean to know that im the only one who can fuck you like this?”. He said coming closer to you. You gulped while smirking at him. “I think he already knows that”. You turned your head towards Jean, and Eren did the same. Jean looked like a deer stuck in his place as he sees a car approaching him. Eren looked at you and then back at Jean. “Come on, lets see who can make her scream lauder, you have my permission to ruin her”. Eren said getting up letting Jean take the rest of the way.


End file.
